


Bes'laar

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Gen, also, because lbr they deserve it, just for the nulls, just let them rest please, so please take my headcanons, something soft and sweet, there is no offical tag for komr'k and that is a real shame, there is not enough fic for Jusik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Ordo comes back from a rough mission, and Bardan Jusik is there to help him, and others, relax.





	Bes'laar

**Author's Note:**

> This just happened because I headcanoned that Jusik could sing. The rest just tumbled out. Please just let the nulls rest.

Bardan Jusik enjoyed singing. It was not something he did often, or for just anyone, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. He’d been told, that he had a soothing voice, easy to listen to.

So when Ordo came into the common room, looking  _ exhausted _ , Bardan motioned him to lay down on the couch he was already resting on. They had a standing agreement that whenever either of them felt the need, they could always come to each other for friendly physical contact. Usually it was just a hug, but sometimes they would just curl up together, and relax. Ordo looked like he needed that right now. 

Ordo came over without a word and placed his head in Bardan’s lap. He must have had a  _ really _ tough mission. Bardan usually had to coax Ordo into resting, making him realize that he was allowed to, that he  _ deserved _ it.

So he ran his hand through Ordo’s short curls, watching him start to relax. Unfortunately, he didn’t think it was going to be enough. He was still lying stiff as a board, holding so much tension throughout his shoulders and back.

So Bardan did the only thing he could think of; began to sing. Something soft and easy from his childhood. He couldn’t remember what planet it was from, but one of the other younglings had taught it to him, and he never forgot it.

He sang and watched the tension bleed from Ordo, start to fully relax against him. He tensed briefly as the door opened, but as soon as Mereel, Komr’k and Prudii were revealed, he eased up again. Mereel gave Bardan a look, asking if it was okay to join, not wanting to intrude on something that was personal between the two. Bardan nodded without pause in his singing. 

The three settled on one of the other big couches, Komr’k and Prudii instantly tangling themselves together, like they always did. They were even  _ more _ of a matched set than the rest of the Nulls, if that was even possible. 

Ordo’s breathing had evened out and Bardan thought that he might even be able to coax him into sleeping, which was a feat all on its own. 

Naturally that was exactly when the door opened again, he almost stopped his singing to tsk out loud, until he saw it was Kal’buir who walked in. He had the face of someone who was  _ very _ ready to walk right back out again, obviously feeling like he was encroaching on something special between them. 

Before Bardan could tell him he was perfectly welcome, Mereel gave him a look that spoke volumes. From where he was, it said:  _ Sit the kriff down and relax for five minutes before I make you. _ Kal’buir looked like he still might make a run for it, until Mereel raised his eyebrow an extra fraction of an inch, questioning the logic in that thought. 

Kal’buir sighed silently, and walked over to the empty space Mereel made for him. He sat down as Bardan started the next song; an old Mandalorian one that happened to not be either violent  _ or _ horribly bleak, like so many of them were. Not that Bardan  _ minded _ those songs, but there was definitely a time and a place, and this was not one of them.  

Bardan marveled as his voice soothed the Nulls and veteran Mandalorian. All of them had a tendency of being on alert almost constantly, purely out of habit. They were  _ safe _ here, at their home base, and Bardan was glad that he could help them get to this point.

He almost faltered in his singing when Kal’buir’s head sank down, and snapped up again. He worked himself into the ground for all of them, and it showed. Mereel moved his arm from resting along the back of the couch to over Kal’buir’s shoulder so he could pull him into his side. Kal’buir looked like he wanted to fight it, but Mereel was that perfect combination of comfortable and pure brute strength. If he didn’t want you moving, you weren’t going anywhere. 

Kal’buir slowly melted into Mereel’s side, and fell actually fell asleep right around the time Ordo finally drifted off. Komr’k and Prudii were long gone, Komr’k snoring lightly thanks to the time when he broke his nose while ago, and never quite set right. 

Mereel shared a look with Bardan as he finished the last song. He would never be over how expressive the clones, Mereel in particular, were. How much they could say with just their eyebrows and a quirk of their lips. What this particular combination was telling him, was a simple  _ thank you _ .

Bardan nodded back as they both settled in to keep watch over their family.

Aliit ori’shya tal’din. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a  
> bes'laar - music  
> Aliit ori’shya tal’din - Family is more than blood


End file.
